Leopardshadow's Story
by Squirrel14
Summary: Leopardshadow has lived her whole life in Thunder clan. She fought many battles and seen many deaths. Her life is hard and secrets are every where and many would kill if they were discovered.
1. Clans

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader: Foxstar- a red tom**

**Deputy: Grayclaw- a solid gray tom with gray claws**

**Medicine Cat: Cinderleaf- Apprentice Amberpaw **

**Warriors:**

**Nightfur- a black tabby**

**Squirreltail- a brown she-cat with a bushy tail**

**Juniperfang- a brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Mousepelt- a handsome brown tom**

**Spottedfur- a white tabby with black spots**

**Stormtail- a gray tom with stormy blue eyes**

**Apprentices:**

**Leopardpaw- a gray she-cat with strange gray eyes **

**Sandpaw- a solid tan tom **

**Swiftpaw- a white she-cat**

**Redpaw-a white tom with one red paw**

**Queens:**

**Whitefoot- pretty black coat with one white foot **

**Mistyheart- gray tabby **

**Whiteflower- white with blue eyes**

**Shadow Clan **

**Leader: Darkstar- a black tabby**

**Deputy: Stoneheart- a white tom**

**Medicine cat: Sweetflower- white she-cat **

**Warriors:**

**Sharpclaw- tan tom**

**Graystorm-a gray tom**

**Whitestripe- a black she-cat with white stripe **

**Dawnflower-a ginger she-cat **

**Blackheart-a black tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Ashpaw- gray she-cat**

**Roespaw- ginger she-cat**

**Thornpaw- a black tom **

**Queens:**

**Frostpelt- gray with blue eyes**

**Flowerfur- tan tortoiseshell **

**Elders:**

**Threelegs – a three legged tom **

**Wind Clan **

**Leader: Runningstar- a gray she-cat with long legs **

**Deputy: Wildfur-a brown tom with long tangled hair**

**Medicine cat: Dirtfoot- a brown tabby **

**Warriors: **

**Quickclaw- a black and white tom**

**Birchfoot- a brown she-cat**

**Cloudfoot- a white she-cat**

**Jaystorm – a gray tom**

**Sharpclaw- a brown tom with sharp claws**

**Apprentices:**

**Fernpaw- a brown tom**

**Hollypaw – a white she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Willowfang- dark brown **

**Elders:**

**Smalltail- a tom with a stumpy tail**

**River Clan**

**Leader: Hawkstar **

**Deputy: Wetfoot **

**Warriors:**

**Goldenstream- a tan and white she-cat**

**Rainfur- a white she- cat**

**Snowfoot- a white tom**

**Shadefur- a gray she-cat**

**Mossfur- a tortoiseshell tom **

**Apprentices:**

**Firepaw- a ginger she-cat**

**Mistpaw- a white she-cat**

**Darkpaw- a black tom**

**Queens:**

**Juniperpelt- light brown**

**Elders:**

**Halftail- a tortoiseshell with half a tail**

**Oneear- a she-cat missing an eye**


	2. Apprentices

I ran around with her sister near the Thunder clan nursery. My sister Swiftkit and my friend Amberkit were play fighting with each other. I was fighting Sandpaw, a tan kit that was a moon younger then my sister, Amberkit and me. I pin him down dust flying everywhere and he gives up. We watch as Swiftpaw pins the smaller Amberkit to the ground and Amberkit surrenders. Amberkit was a runt at birth and has always been treated like it. She would not become a warrior apprentice like Swiftkit and me. Then our mothers come to groom us. Amberkit's mother,Mistyheart, was talking to,Whitefoot, our mother about how they would now go back to the warrior's den. Soon Whiteflower comes in the nursery with her kit Redkit to be groomed as well. I look over at Amberkit her fox red coat was so shiny. I could clearly see the brown stripe on her back and her brown legs. I look at my sister and see the excitement in her green eyes. Our mothers stand and lead us out of the front of the nursery. We look at the top of Highrock where the clan leader Foxstar stands ready to announce our mentors. Squirreltail, Stormtail,and Juniperfang were near the base of the rock. I see Cinderleaf our medicine cat waiting under Highrock as well waiting for her apprentice. "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Redpaw. Your mentor will be Stormtail. I hope Stormtail will pass down all he knows on to you."Foxstar says with a hint of pride in his eyes.

Every cat calls out his new name as he and Stormtail touch noses with each other. He turns to Swiftkit and recites, "You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Squirreltail. I hope Squirreltail will pass down all she knows on to you."

Every cats calls out my sister's new name as she touches noses with Squirreltail. Finally he turns to me and says," You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Leopardpaw. Your mentor will be Juniperfang. I hope Juniperfang will pass down all she knows on to you."

I look at Juniperfang and touch noses with her as i hear everyone calling my new name. I look at the deputy and she a proud look in his eyes. He nods at me with approval.

"There is another thing," Foxstar says," Cinderleaf has an announcement." He nods at the gray she-cat.

"Cats of Thunder clan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great strength. Your next medicine cat will be Amberkit."

"Amberkit , do you accept the post of apprentice to Cinderleaf," Foxstar asks

Amberkit replys"I do."

'Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." Cinderleaf says

"_The good wishes of all Thunder clan will go with you_."Foxstar finishes.

Every cat now surrounds the new apprentices and congratulates us. Amberpaw still has the look of shock in her eyes. When the others leave I see Grayclaw coming toward Swiftpaw and me. "I'm proud of both of my kits," he says.

"We're not kits anymore," Swiftpaw says.

"I know, I know" he says as he turns to go to the warrior den.

I look up at the rising half-moon. Amberpaw left once the ceremony was over. Swiftpaw and I turn and enter the apprentice den. _Tomorrow we start training _I think to myself_ and I will do my best to be a great warrior._


	3. Territory

I awoke just as the first rays of dawn sun broke through the brambles surrounding the apprentice den. I glanced over at my sister, who was sleeping soundly in her moss nest, her paws twitching as if she was deep in a shallow dream. I stood up and stretched, then prodded her awake with my paw.  
"Wake up. Our mentors will be waiting."  
She leapt up, her fluffy white pelt standing on end.  
"Come on, sleepy fur!"  
We trotted outside to the center of the clearing where our mentors were waiting.  
Juniperfang swished her tail. "We were thinking of giving you a tour of the territory today."  
"Great!" Swiftpaw chirped.  
"We'll start with the training hollow, then Sunning Rocks. Then we'll go to Tall Pines if we have time."

"After that we will head to the Thunder Path and back to camp," Juniperfang finished.  
We followed our mentors out of the gorse tunnel that had been worn down by moons and moons of paw steps. I could feel the ground start to become sandier under my paws as we walked over the ridge towards the training hollow. Juniperfang and Squirreltail stopped and turned around to face us in the center of the clearing.  
"This is where we will train both of you to hunt and fight," Squirreltail announced.  
"Yes, now let's move on. We have many places to see today," Juniperfang insisted as she turned in the direction of Sunningrocks.  
Squirreltail followed the older warrior out of the hollow. Swiftpaw and I followed our mentors through the forest until they signaled for us to stop.  
"What do you smell, Leopardpaw?" Juniperfang asked me.  
I spread my jaws to taste the air and took a guess at what the sent was. "Vole?"  
"Very good," She replied, pride shining in her eyes. "Most apprentices don't guess right the first time."

We keep moving until we reach an area with deep ruts cut into the ground. I know that this is Tallpines because of the stories the queens have told me.  
"Be very careful when you are around here. Just over there is the Twoleg place," Squirreltail informs us as we pass through, mud from the ruts splashing over our pelts and clotting the fur on my paws.  
Suddenly a horrible sent hit me like a wet fish. A loud roar fills my ears and I jump as a large shiny creature barrels past on a slick black path cutting through the forest.  
"Is this the Thunderpath?" Swiftpaw asked, trying hard not to let her voice give away her fear.  
"Yes. You must stay away from this place as much as possible."  
Another monster roared by as we turned and headed back to camp. Our mentors hunted along the way. Squirreltail caught a squirrel and a mouse while Juniperfang caught a vole and a magpie. When we reached the gorse tunnel Squirreltail and Swiftpaw headed toward the fresh kill pile while Juniperfang stopped to talk to me.  
"We will start your training tomorrow morning. Now get some rest," She said to me before turning and retiring to the warriors den.

I decided to see if Amberpaw was back from the Moonstone. I headed toward the fern tunnel to the medicine den and saw Amberpaw at the entrance of the den.  
"How was the journey?" I asked, bounding up to her.  
She turned to me and I can see excitement in her eyes. Amberpaw has always been smaller than the all of us, even Sandkit, who was younger than us.  
"It was amazing, but I'm not allowed to speak of it," she replied shyly.  
We then heard a gasp from one of the queens and turned to see two toms limp through the gorse tunnel. One was my father Grayclaw and the other was Nightfur. He and Grayclaw were now sporting fresh scratches and were bleeding very badly. Amberpaw and I dashed over to them, doing our best to help them to the medicine den.  
"What happened?" Cinderleaf asked worriedly as the toms pushed through the ferns and into her den.  
"We were attacked by a small group of rouges near the Thunderpath," He replied, pain filling his voice. "We were outnumbered three to four."  
Cinderleaf sighed and looked through a gap in the roof of the den. Silverpelt had started to show in the dusk sky, and was glittering with the eyes of our ancestors. Cinderleaf flicked her tail across my spine and motioned for me to leave. I went to the apprentice den and curled up next to the already sleeping Swiftpaw.  
_Starclan help them_ I thought to myself before drifting into a restless sleep.


	4. Trianing

I wake as the warm light of dawn started to fill the clump of ferns that was the apprentice den. I get up and take a long stretch and shaking the moss off my pelt. I slip out of the den and walk to the fern tunnel that led to the medicine den. I see Cinderleaf already awake looking at her store of herbs.  
She turns to me, "They should be fine," she begins," Nightfur had a pretty deep cut on his shoulder and Grayclaw had a few nasty bites on his shoulder so he should be fine. They should be back to their warrior duties in a day or two. Foxstar is already healed which is good."

"Thank you," I say as I turn to leave.

I pass Amberpaw as I walk to the fresh-kill pile. She has a rabbit in her mouth for Cinderleaf as we pass each other I see the look of excitement that hasn't left the small she-cats eyes since she got back from the moonstone. I grab a mouse and take it over to the stump near the apprentice den. I swallow it in one gulp and Swiftpaw comes over with a starling in her mouth. After she eats we share tongues. Juniperfang soon leaves Mousepelt and Stormtail and walks over to me. She motions me with her tail to come. We walk till I feel sand under my paws.  
"I'll show you all the different hunting crouches and some fighting techniques," Juniperfang meowed.

"This is the mouse crouch," she said as she crouched low on the ground and motioned for me to copy.

"Remember to step lightly and stay up wind of the mouse," she praised her young apprentice, "Now let's do another crouch."


	5. The Gathering

A light breeze rustled the leaves of the small bramble bush next to me. The scent of mouse drifted to my nose and I followed the scent gently stepping crouching closely to the ground. Soon I hear the faint squeak of the mouse. I pounce and kill it in one swift bite. Juniperfang comes up behind me with Stormtail and Redpaw," Good we'll come back for it later," Juniperfang said.

I burry the mouse and we continue the hunting patrol. Redpaw gently approaches a vole and kills it in one swift strike. "Good job Redpaw," I praise him.

His mentor nods in agreement and Redpaw buries the vole. Come on its sunhigh we best be getting to camp. We dig up plenty of kill and our mouths are full by the time we reach camp. Tonight is Amberpaw's Swiftpaw's Redpaw's and my own first gathering. Swiftpaw is at the fresh kill pile so I decide to go with her. I grab a rabbit and sit next to Swiftpaw and Sandpaw who was made an apprentice yesterday. "Today Spottedfur took me to the training hallow," Sandpaw meowed excitedly.

"That's great," I say as I bite into the rabbit.

Nightfur came over to Swiftpaw and motioned for her to come. Swiftpaw's old mentor Squirreltail is going to have kits so Nightfur is going to finish her training. Swiftpaw came back over and said, "It is official we are going to the gathering."

Excitement filled my body as we walked over to join the group going to the gathering. We walk through the gorse tunnel and I find myself in step with Amberpaw. She seemed to shiver with excitement as we walked through the forest. We get to the top of the hill leading to the Fourtrees. Foxstar motions with his tail for us to go down to the Fourtrees. The scents of so many cats filled her nose as she drew close to the clearing. I recognized the scent of River clan from border patrol. I couldn't scent any Shadow clan warriors yet. I walk around the clearing with Amberpaw and Swiftpaw. We walk over to a group of apprentices that were standing together a ginger she-cat, a white she-cat, and a brown tom. The tom looks over at us and motions for us to come over. Amberpaw looks cautiously at the group but she goes over with me and we sit with the group of apprentices." I'm Firepaw," the ginger she-cat said.

"And I'm Mistpaw" the white she-cat said, "this is Fernpaw," she motioned to the brown tom.

"I'm Leopardpaw and this is Amberpaw," I say as I motion to my friend.

Just then the scent of Shadow clan came into the clearing as a group of cats enter the Fourtrees. The dark tabby in the lead walked straight to the highrock with the other leaders. Runningstar the leader of Wind clan strode and let out yowl to start the meeting.

"Things in Wind clan are fine. We have a new litter of kits and a new apprentice, Hollypaw," she paused and looked at the apprentice siting with her mentor, "but we have chased some rogues out of our territory so be on alert."

Runningstar stepped back and Foxstar took her place, "We were attacked by rogues as well so be on alert we think that they have left our territory. We have plenty of apprentices and a medicine cat apprentice as well," Foxstar announced.

Foxstar stepped back and Hawkstar took his place. "We have two new litters of healthy kits." The young she-cat announced," We also have a new warrior, Mossfur." A young tom stood up and congratulations arose from all the clans.

"Last I have a new deputy, Wetfoot," Hawkstar finished.

Darkstar stepped into place when Hawkstar stepped back." We have plenty of prey and two new litters of kits," Darkstar stated.

We say good-bye to Firepaw, Mistpaw, and Fernpaw as we follow the rest of the clan back to camp. When we get back to camp I say good-bye to Amberpaw and head to the apprentice den.


	6. Warriors

Gently I creep in the bushes near the river as I prepare to pounce on Juniperfang. Gently I crouch down and leap tackling the she-cat down. She kicks me off and tries to swipe my face but I dodge and pin her to the grown. I get off of her and she gets to her feet, "Very good young warrior I will talk to Foxstar about a warrior ceremony soon," she says.

We head back to the training hollow and I see Swiftpaw already there having her assessment as well. She pins Nightfur to the ground and he nods. She gently got off the warrior. "You are ready for me to talk to Foxstar about a warrior ceremony,"Nightfur said pleased.

Redpaw enters the clearing followed by Stormfur. "We have a batch of very strong apprentices," Stormfur comments.

The others nod in agreement. Suddenly a strange scent fills my nose and I see that Swiftpaw and Redpaw scent it too. I get up and they follow my lead. We leave the clearing, our mentors don't seem to scent it and they are us to us following our noses. We go till we see three cats near the river. Then I see the kits, Fernkit, Oakkit, and Bramblekit. Squirreltail's three small kits were with these strange cats. That's when it hits me _Rogues_ I think looking over at Swiftpaw and Redpaw. I motion with my tail to sourond the small clearing and wait for my signal. They hid the kits under a bush and walk to meet aother cat from the other side of the river. Swiftpaw creeps to the bush and motion the kits to follow. When the kits were hidden from the rogues I give the signal and we attack. I pounce on the tabby closes to me. I use my front paw to slash at him. He leaps behind me and tries to grab my tail but I'm ready for him and I kick him with my hind legs. He rolls and I pounce on him scraping his exposed belly with my claws unsheathed. He gets up and runs away. Swiftpaw gives one final blow on her opponent sending him running and Redpaw cases the tortoiseshell over the river in the direction the others had ran. Gently I run over to the frightened kits. "It's alright there gone," I say gently as the young kits warily come out from hiding.

"What happened how did they get to you?" Redpaw asked gently.

"We… we were playing in the ravine and one of them comes up and says that he had a game for us to play so we followed them and they grabbed us and then you saved us" Oakkit said as the young she-cat shuddered as she remember.

"It's alright" I say calmly, "We'll get you to Squirreltail soon."

Gently I pick up Oakkit and Redpaw picks up Bramblekit. Swiftpaw grabs Fernkit as we begin walking back to camp. Just before we get to camp Oakkit looks up at me and says quietly, "When I'm an apprentice I want you to be my mentor."

We walk through the gorse tunnel and Squirreltail runs up to us and says, "Thank Star Clan your safe."

"They were taken by some rogues but we recued them,"Redpaw said.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under the high rock," Foxstar's voice rang around the clearing.

"I have a few announcements. First will Leopardpaw, Swiftpaw, and Redpaw come forward," Foxstar started.

We walk over to the base of the rock as he begins, "I, Foxstar, leader of Thunder clan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

He turns to me "Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He began.

"I do" I say trying to keep my voice stedy.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leopardpaw from this moment you will be known as Leopardshadow. StarClan honors your stealth and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan." Foxstar ended as many cats shout my new name.

He puts his muzzle on my head and I lick his shoulder gently. He turns to Swiftpaw and said," Swiftpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," she said calmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Swiftpaw, from this moment you will be known as Swiftfoot. StarClan honors your strength and kindness and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan," Foxstar said.

He gently put his muzzle on her head and she licks his shoulder as the cats of our clan shout her name. "Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Redpaw was shacking when her said, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redfoot. StarClan honors your courage and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunder clan. They shout his name as Foxstar puts his muzzle on the young warriors head. _The three of us are warriors _I think to myself _and we will be the best warriors._


	7. Names list two

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader: Foxstar- a red tom**

**Deputy: Grayclaw- a solid gray tom with gray claws**

**Medicine Cat: - Amberleaf- a red she-cat with a brown stripe **

**Warriors:**

**Nightfur- a black tabby**

**Squirreltail- a brown she-cat with a bushy tail**

**Spottedfur- a white tabby with black spots**

**Stormtail- a gray tom with stormy blue eyes**

**Whitefoot- pretty black she-cat with one white foot**

**Mistyheart- gray tabby she-cat**

**Whiteflower- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Leopardshadow- a gray she-cat with strange gray eyes**

**Swiftfoot- a white she-cat**

**Redfoot-a white tom with one red paw**

**Sandclaw- a solid tan tom**

**Apprentices:**

**Oakpaw- a light brown she-cat **

**Bramblepaw- a dark brown and white tom **

**Fernpaw- a white and brown tabby**

**Elders:**

**Juniperfang- a brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Mousepelt- a handsome brown tom**

**Cinderleaf- a gray she-cat former medicine cat **

**Shadow Clan **

**Leader: Darkstar- a black tabby**

**Deputy: Stoneheart- a white tom**

**Medicine cat: Sweetflower- white she-cat **

**Warriors:**

**Sharpclaw- tan tom**

**Graystorm-a gray tom**

**Whitestripe- a black she-cat with white stripe **

**Blackheart-a black tom**

**Frostpelt- gray she-cat with blue eyes**

**Flowerfur- tan tortoiseshell**

**Roespelt- ginger she-cat**

**Thornfoot- a black tom**

**Ashflower- gray she-cat **

**Apprentices:**

**Poppypaw**

**Leafpaw**

**Thistlepaw **

**Queens:**

**Dawnflower-a ginger she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Threelegs – a three legged tom **

**Wind Clan **

**Leader: Runningstar- a gray she-cat with long legs **

**Deputy: Jaystorm – a gray tom**

**Medicine cat: Dirtfoot- a brown tabby **

**Warriors: **

**Quickclaw- a black and white tom**

**Birchfoot- a brown she-cat**

**Sharpclaw- a brown tom with sharp claws**

**Willowfang- dark brown**

**Fernheart- a brown tom**

**Hollypelt – a white she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Sparrowpaw**

**Rabbitpaw**

**Queens:**

**Cloudfoot- a white she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Smalltail- a tom with a stumpy tail**

**Wildfur-a brown tom with long tangled hair**

**River Clan**

**Leader: Hawkstar- a brown she-cat **

**Deputy: Wetfoot- a white, brown, and gray tomMedicine cat: Streampelt **

**Warriors:**

**Rainfur- a white she- cat**

**Snowfoot- a white tom**

**Mossfur- a tortoiseshell tom**

**Juniperpelt- light brown she-cat**

**Firestorm- a ginger she-cat**

**Mistcloud- a white she-cat**

**Apprentices:**

**Darkpaw- a black tom**

**Stonepaw- a gray she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Goldenstream- a tan and white she-cat**

**Shadefur- a gray she-cat**

**Elders:**

**Halftail- a tortoiseshell with half a tail**

**Oneear- a she-cat missing an ear **


	8. Badger

Light fills the warriors den as a shack the moss from my pelt and walk out into the clearing. I walk over to Grayclaw to see if I could join the dawn patrol. Whitefoot, Mistyheart, and Sandclaw where already over there waiting for the patrol to leave. Sandclaw has been a warrior now for one moon and was already one of the strongest warriors. "Alright let's get going" Grayclaw ordered.

We followed him out of the gorse tunnel and up the ravine. "Nightfur reported that he scented Wind clan near the border so we will go remark the borders near Wind clan," Grayclaw informed us as we headed to the border.

We got halfway to the border when a strange scent filled my nose. Whitefoot stopped her fur bristling. "Badger," She said her eyes filling with fear as she looked behind Mistyheart.

I look and see a dark shape moving in the shadows behind Mistyheart and before any of us could react the badger pounced on Mistyheart grabbing her neck and biting it hard. Mistyheart's body body fell to the ground. Grayclaw, Whitefoot, and Sandclaw chase the badger away. Mistyheart was struggling to breathe as I sat by her."Leopardshadow," she struggled to say.

"Shh. Don't say anything" I say to her.

"I need you to tell Amberleaf something for me when she is ready," she struggles, "her father isn't dead like I told her many moons ago. He abandoned us when she was born taking her brother with him."

I look at Mistyheart's limp body. "We chased the badger as far as the border" Grayclaw repots looking at the limp body of Mistyheart.

Whitefoot gently picks up the body of her old friend. We get back to camp at sunhigh. All the cats surround us as we enter the tunnel. "Go get Amberleaf" Grayclaw told me.

I walk slowly to the medicine cat den and soon see Amberleaf heading toward me. "What happened? There a lot of commotion," she asked as she reached me.

I couldn't look her in the eyes, "It's Mistyheat, she's dead," I say.

Pain filled her eyes as I gently lick her ear for comfort. Amberleaf follows me to the clearing where Mistyheart lays. 'Put her in the shade for now," Amberleaf says. Mousepelt and Cinderleaf gently put her in the shade. Amberleaf turns to go back to the medicine den to heal Sandclaw's scratched shoulder. _Mistyheart told me to tell her when she is ready_ I think to myself _I don't think she is ready yet_.


	9. Kits

I gently walk out of the warriors den and head over to the fresh kill pile. I gently pick up a vole and head for the nursery. I push through and head over to Swiftfoot. She sits up as I come over to sit by her. Gently I put the vole in front of her and she gobbles it down quickly. "Is there anything else I can get you?" I ask her.

"No," she shakes her head, "I Just wish I could go on patrol or hunt."

"I know but they will come soon and you have Squirreltail in here with you," I say to comfort her.

I turn and squeeze through the entrance of the den to see Redfoot heading over to the den. "How is she, Leopardshadow?"He asks.

"She misses be able to leave the camp but besides that she's fine," I tell him.

He goes into the nursery and I go over to the apprentice den. Oakpaw is eating fresh kill with her brothers Fernpaw and Bramblepaw. "Come on Oakpaw," I say to my apprentice.

She jumps up happily and walks over to me. "What are we going to do today?" she askes.

"Well, we can go hunting or practice your fighting moves," I say as we walk out the gorse tunnel.

"Well, the fresh kill is running low so hunting sounds good," she said as we go up the ravine.

She suddenly stops and motions with her tail to the bushes. The warm newleaf breeze brings the scent of a vole to my nose and a give her a nod as she crouches down and goes into the bushes. Soon she comes back out of the bushes carrying a vole. I let out an amused purr as the starts to big. "Leopardshadow, Leopardshadow," Sandclaw yelled as he ran toward us.

"What's the mater you'll scare all the prey from here to fourtrees," I say.

"Swiftfoot's kitting," He gasps.

"Can you finish Oakpaw's hunting session?" I ask Sandclaw.

He nods, "Of course."

I run back to camp and into the nursery, "Is she ok?" I ask Amberleaf.

"She is doing fine. She needs space so you and Redfoot need to go wait outside," Amberleaf said. I follow Redfoot out of the nursery to wait. He began walking back and forth in front of the entrance while Squirreltail was sunning herself in the sunhigh light. "Stop worrying she's strong and your kits will be strong too," Squirreltail said. Amberleaf came to the entrance and motioned for us to come in. "Two healthy kits. A tom and a she-cat," Amberleaf said as she walked out of the entrance.

Swiftfoot gently licked the small silver kit."Silverkit" Swiftfoot said happily.

Gently Redfoot licked the small white and gray tom "Whitekit," he said.

* * *

Swiftfoot, Redfoot, and I are still with the kits when Amberleaf comes back to the nursery carrying a small kit. "Swiftfoot can you take care of this kit? I found it in the woods earlier and she needs a mother," Amberleaf said sadly.

"Of course I will, Amberleaf," Swiftfoot says taking the small red and brown kit. "I think that I'll call you Rosekit."

Amberleaf leaves the den and I follow her out. "Are you okay?" I ask her.

"Can you keep a secret? Please I must tell someone," she asked me.

"Of course Amberleaf," I say.

"That was my kit that I gave Swiftfoot was mine I gave her brothers to their father in… in River clan," she said.

"Amberleaf you did what you thought was right and I know you would never betray your clan, that's all that matters. Which River clan cat?" I say.

"Wetfoot, the deputy," she said sounding ashamed.

"Well, they have two strong kits now," I say," Now try to forget what happened and focus on what's coming."

I turn and head to the warriors den. I lay in my nest next to Sandclaw and soon drift to sleep.


	10. Hello and Goodbye

I quietly slip out of the bramble bush and out in the clearing. Suddenly I'm knocked to the ground and I roll on the ground with my attacker. Eventually I'm pinned to the ground."Good job Oakpaw. Now get off me," I groan.

She gently gets off me. "I was good wasn't I," she says proudly, " I was waiting in that tree for so long i felt like I was becoming an oak tree."

I let out an amused purr. "I things that its about time Redfoot, Sandclaw and I talk to Foxstar about your brothers' and your own warrior ceremony," I say.

We start heading back to camp when I hear a loud wail coming from camp. Oakpaw and I start running back to camp to find Whitefoot hovering over a motionless cat. I walk over to her and Swiftfoot to see that the cat was Grayclaw. Shock and sadness fills my pelt as Whitefoot let's out another wail. Gently I place my tail on her shoulder.

"What happened?"Silverkit asked as she gently dabbed Grayclaw's unmoving body.

"There was a rogue attack near the Shdowclan border,"Foxstar said.

"Again I thought we drove them out moons ago,"Squirreltail said as she wrapped her two kits Sorrelkit and Featherkit in her tail.

"We did,"Nightfur said," I remember that Foxstar lost a life in that battle."

Gently the moon began to rise and Foxstar leaped on to the high rock. "All cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath highrock for a clan meeting," Foxstar yelled,"I say these words beforeStarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors Grayclaw may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Thunderclan is Redfoot."

Swiftfoot gently placed her muzzle on her mates shoulder to congratulate him and his kits bounced around their father. Also I would like Oakpaw, Bramblepaw, and Fernpaw to come forward," Foxstar continued,"I, Foxstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Oakpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"Oakpaw sucked in a breath "I do.""Then by the powers ofStarClan, I give you your warrior name. Oapkaw, from this moment you will be known as Oaklight. StarClan honors your enthusiasm and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

i watch as my old apprentice licks Foxstar's should.

"Oaklight Oaklight,"I call out proudly.

I still felt the pain in my heart for Grayclaw, but the pride I feel right now could make nothing seem dark.


	11. Name list 3

**Authors note: from now on I will only post all of Thunderclan and important cats from other clans because my brain is fried from coming up with so many names and trying not to repeat any. Warning some spoilers. **

**Thunder Clan**

**Leader: Redstar- a white tom with one red paw**

**Deputy: Nightfur- a black tabby**

**Medicine Cat: - Amberleaf- a red she-cat with a brown stripe**

**Apprentice: Whitepaw **

**Warriors:**

**Squirreltail- a brown she-cat with a bushy tail**

**Spottedfur- a white tabby with black spots**

**Stormtail- a gray tom with stormy blue eyes**

**Whitefoot- pretty black she-cat with one white foot**

**Whiteflower- white she-cat with blue eyes**

**Leopardshadow- a gray she-cat with strange gray eyes**

**Swiftfoot- a white she-cat**

**Sandclaw- a solid tan tom**

**Oaklight- a light brown she-cat**

**Bramblefoot- a dark brown and white tom**

**Fernwhisker- a white and brown tabby**

**Apprentices:**

**Silverpaw- a pretty silver she-cat**

**Rosepaw- a red she-cat with brown patches**

**Sorrelpaw- a molted tom**

**Featherpaw- a soft white she-cat**

**Bluepaw- a blue she-cat**

**Shadowpaw- a black she-cat**

**Goldenpaw- a golden tom**

**Elders:**

**Juniperfang- a brown and white tortoiseshell she-cat**

**Mousepelt- a handsome brown tom**

**Shadow Clan**

**Leader: Darkstar- a black tabby**

**Deputy: Stoneheart- a white tom**

**Medicine cat: Sweetflower- white she-cat**

** Apprentice: Leafstep**

**Wind clan**

**Leader: ****Jaystorm – a gray tom**

**Deputy: Cloudfoot- a white she-cat**

**Medicine cat: Dirtfoot- a brown tabby**

**Apprentice: Crowthorn**

**River Clan**

**Leader: Hawkstar- a brown she-cat**

**Deputy: Wetfoot- a white, brown, and gray tom**

**Medicine cat: Streampelt- a silver she-cat**


	12. Changes

It's been almost a moon since Redfoot's deputy ceremony. I gently creep through the forest with Redfoot Silverpaw and Foxstar. Redfoot is gently watching him as we go along. Foxstar has been acting strange lately and everyone has noticed and is concerned. Suddenly as we get close to the Thunderpath Foxstar stops. "We can attack Riverclan from here," He said dementiledly.

I look over at Redfoot and concern filled his eyes. "What do you mean there is only four of us right now," Redfoot asked.

"Mouse-brain," he hissed, "I should have kept your sister not you."

"What,"Redfoot said as shock filled his eyes.

"Mistyheart should have kept both of you. I thought you would be the strong one," he hissed and ran through the bushes. Redfoot and I follow him but stop dead in our tracks. Foxstar was in the middle of the Thunderpath. A monster came roaring towards him. "No!" Redfoot yelled trying to run out after him. I grab his scruff pulling him away from the Thunderpath. When the monster passes Redfoot runs out and grabs the limp bodybefore any other monsters come. "I came as fast as I could," Amberleaf said as she and Whitepaw cone through the bushes.

Redfoot was avoiding eye contact. There's nothing I can do. That was his last life," she said, "if we are to head to the highstones we must leave soon."

He nodded, "we will leave after we take the body back to camp. I have to talk to you about something important on our way to the highstones."

She nodded and picked up the limp body of Foxstar. "She must know soon so sine can morn as well," I say to him. "

I know when we are alone at highstones I plan on telling her," Redfoot said.

Quietly I walk back to camp with Redfoot.

**Authors note: Sorry that his death was sad but I never liked him. There isn't really many chapter left and thanks for all the support :D**


	13. Gathering

We wait at the top of the hill and wait for Redstar to give the signal. He flicks his tail and we follow him down the hill. Riverclan is already there as we get to the clearing. Amberleaf motions with her tail for me to follow her as we weave through the crowd. We stop in front of three Riverclan cats. "Hello Wetfoot," Amberleaf says as we sit down near him.

I give Amberleaf a look but she was too busy watching the two apprentices. "Are these the kits you were talking about at the last gathering?" she asked.

"Yes, this is Longpaw," he motions at the long haired gray and brown apprentice, "and Shortpaw," he motions to the brown apprentice with the small tail.

Amberleaf smiles and motions to me, "This is my friend Leopardshadow."

"They look like strong apprentices. I wouldn't want to fight them in battle," I tease the young apprentices.

Amberleaf lets out a playful meow. I spot Firestorm and turn to Amberleaf, "This is when I will leave."

I walk over to Firestorm, "Hi, Leopardshadow, how is prey running in Thunderclan."

"Very well and I hope it is the same in Riverclan," I reply.

Oaklight came over to us, "Have you seen any of the other clans? They are running late."

Suddenly Jaystar and Darkstar seem to enter the clearing at the same time. "What are they up to?" Oaklight whispers as she leans over to me.

"I'm not sure," I whisper back, "I don't have any idea what they're up to."


	14. New Apprentices

**Author note: Sorry the last chapter was bad had authors block and wanted to do another gathering for some reason. Enjoy **

I wake up to see Bluekit standing right in front of my face. "Wake up," she meows gently prodding my face with her soft paw.

I lift up my head and look around the nursery, "Where are Goldenkit and Shadowkit?"

"They went to go see Sandclaw," she answered, "that's why I woke you up."

I stand up and shake the moss out of my pelt. "Let's go find them," I say "I bet that you could find them quickly."

Bluekit let out a small squeal and bounced out the gap in the nursery. I squeeze through and see Bluekit pounce on Goldenkit. I let out an amused purr as the small tom tried to push her off but Shadowkit soon jumped on top of Blukit covering the two kits. "Aright get off of them," I say as I pick the black she-cat off her littermates.

Bluekit slowly slid off and Goldenkit stood up. "Leopardshadow I can't find the kits," Sandclaw yells as he runs up to me.

"They're right here," I say calmly.

He gently licks each of their heads, "You need to stay with me if you're not with Leopardshadow," he scolded the kits.

"Yes Sandclaw," the three say.

"Come on lets go see the elders and then we can go play," I say to the kits.

They bounce happily to the elders den. I give my mate I quick lick on the ear as I turn to follow them. "Can you watch them for a little while?" I ask Juniperfang.

"Of course," my old mentor said as Bluekit pounced on her tail.

I walk out of the elder and see Swiftfoot getting something from the freash-kill pile. I walk over and grab a starling for myself and sit next to her. "Where are Bluekit, Shadowkit, and Goldenkit?" she asks as she takes a bit of her rabbit.

"With the elders," I say.

"I was talking to Redstar about their apprentice ceremony and he says that he's planning for it to be very soon," she says happily.

"That's great who is he thinking about for their mentors?" I ask.

"He didn't say," she said, "But I suggested Oaklight for Bluekit if you don't mind."

"No that's perfect," I say happily, "How's Featherpaw's training going?"

"She is a brilliant hunter and learns very fast," she replies with pride shinning in her eyes.

"Can we go hunting?"Featherpaw asks as she and Silverpaw come walking over.

Swiftpaw nods and the two she-cats run off. I finish my starling as Redstar jumps on the high rock. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under high rock for a clan meeting," his call rings out as cats begin to gather.

Bluekit, Shadowkit, and Goldenkit come running up to me as I sit by the nursery watching Redstar. "Would Bluekit, Shadowkit, and Goldenkit please come forward," he continued, "Bluekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Bluepaw. Your mentor will be Oaklight. I hope Oaklight will pass down all she knows on to you."

He turns to Oaklight, "Oaklight, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Leopardshadow, and you have shown yourself to be courageous and intelligent. You will be the mentor of Blupaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Bluepaw."

I watch as Bluepaw gently touches noses with Oaklight. "Shadowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Shadowpaw. Your mentor will be Fernwhisker. I hope Fernwhisker will pass down all he knows on to you," Redstar says as he turns to Fernwhisker, Fernwhisker, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Sandclaw, and you have shown yourself to be wise and caring. You will be the mentor of Shadowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shadowpaw."

I look over at Sandclaw as Shadowpaw and Fernwhisker touch noses. I could see pride in his eyes for his daughter and old apprentice. "Goldenkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Goldenpaw. Your mentor will be Bramblefoot. I hope Bramblefoot will pass down all he knows on to you," he turns to Bramblefoot," Bramblefoot you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from me, and you have shown yourself to be strong loyal. You will be the mentor of Goldenpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Goldenpaw."

Gently Goldenpaw touches noses with his mentor and I could see his legs shaking._ My kits are apprentices!_ I think happily as everyone in the clan congratulate the new apprentices.


	15. Final Battle

"I need someone to lead a hunting patrol," Nightfur said. 

"I can take one out," I offered. 

He nodded and I walk over to Swiftfoot and Featherpaw. "Would you like to join my hunting patrol?" I ask. 

"We could work on your hunting," Swiftfoot said. 

"I agree," Featherpaw nodded. 

We begin to walk to the gorse tunnel as Bluepaw came barreling up to us. "Wait I want to come too," she yelled, "Oaklight said I sould work on my hunting skills." 

I nod and we head through the tunnel and up the ravine. "Where should we hunt?" Swiftfoot asked. 

"What about near Sunningrocks?" Bluepaw suggested. 

"That's a good idea," Featherpaw said. 

I nod and we head toward Sunningrock. Bluepaw suddenly stops and sniffs the air. "Do you smell that too?" she asks. 

I sniff the air and the scent of Riverclan fills my nose. I gently move forward so that we can see Sunningrock. "Riverclan," Swiftfoot growls. 

"We have to get back to camp," I say. 

We run as fast as we can till we reach camp. "Riverclan is at Sunningrock!" Featherpaw yells as we get through the tunnel. 

Redstar rushes up to us, "Are you sure?" 

Swiftfoot nods. "Alright I want two patrols and a small group of warriors here," Redstar started, "Amberleaf I want you to stay close enough to help the wounded and I want

Whitepaw to stay here." Amberleaf nodded and went to go get herbs from her storage.

"Alright the patrols are Stormtail, Squirreltail, Goldenpaw, Fernwhisker and Oaklight with me. The second patrol is, Nightfur, Featherpaw, Silverpaw, Swiftfoot, Whitefoot,

Leopardshadow and Bluepaw. The rest of the warriors and apprentices will stay here to defend the camp," Redstar announced.

The first patrol left the camp soon followed by the second. I look over at Bluepaw to see that she was shaking fear filling her eyes. "It'll be alright," I say to comfort her,

"Everything will be alright, I promise." 

She looks up at me with hope filling her eyes, "Your right," she said before running over to Silverpaw and Featherpaw. 

When we reach Sunningrock the fighting has already begun. Nightfur gives the signal and we head down the slope to join the others. I see a tortoiseshell tom pinning Fernwhisker  
down and I slice at his side with my claws making him howl with pain. He jumps of Fernwhisker and tries to swipe at my back but I avoided his attack at slash at his exposed

belly. He runs howling in pain through the bushes. Fernwhisker nods thanks then runs to help Oaklight. A gray she-cat pounces on me and I throw her off slashing at her hind leg.

She strikes a blow at my shoulder but I slash at her side and she runs away. I feel a heavy blow hit me from behind and I turn to see Wetfoot. He slashes at my side but misses

and hits my throat. I can see other Riverclan cats fleeing and the battle was almost over but Wetfoot pins me to the ground giving one last blow to my side. He turns and runs

with the others. "NO," I hear Bluepaw yell as she runs over to me.

Goldenpaw is running alongside Swiftfoot and Amberleaf. "No, stay with me," Bluepaw begs, "You promised nothing would change." 

"I know sweet Bluepaw. Be brave and strong. Never change," I gasp. 

"Starclan is calling for her," Amberleaf said miserably. 

"You can't go what about Shadowpaw and Sandclaw?" Goldenpaw mumbled. 

"I'll still be watching over you in Starclan," I struggle to say, "Swiftfoot, look after them for me, please." 

She nods as I let go of my life. 

* * *

"Welcome, Leopardshadow," a familiar voice says and I open my eyes and see Grayclaw, "to Starclan." 


	16. Authors Note

**Author's note: This is the end of Leopardshadows story. Im going to make a second one called Swiftstar's Journey. Keep checking because I'm not sure when Im going to post it. Thanks for all the support. **


End file.
